


Отыгрыш

by Die_Glocke



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Billiards, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда в одной из комнат отдыха на «Энтерпрайзе» оборудовали бильярдную, кое-кто увидел в этом возможность устроить личную жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отыгрыш

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на годовщину сообщества, посвященного пейрингу Маккой/Чехов, на дайри.

Пожалуй, из всех дурацких идей капитана Кирка идея превратить одну из комнат отдыха в бильярдную («с целью поднятия морального духа экипажа») была одной из самых дурацких. Но при этом и одной из самых безопасных — поэтому вышестоящее начальство дало добро («бильярд — благородный спорт, бильярдная — это вам не покер-рум какой-то») и от щедрот присовокупило к бильярдным столам вежливого и предупредительного робота-маркера и барную стойку с репликатором, запрограммированным на синтетический алкоголь.

Получив бильярдную, экипаж мгновенно воспрянул моральным духом (который, если быть честным, не так уж сильно и упал). Новому развлечению радовались все, от энсина Чехова, который, как оказалось, довольно неплохо играл в бильярд и когда-то даже участвовал в любительских соревнованиях, до старшего помощника Спока, который выбил себе безлузный стол для карамболя, напомнившего ему какую-то древнюю вулканскую игру. А Кирк даже не пытался сдерживать самодовольство.

Единственным человеком, не разделявшим всеобщего ликования, был старший медицинский офицер Леонард Маккой. Он не любил бильярд, синтетический алкоголь и большие скопления людей. Поэтому новую бильярдную, представлявшую собой сочетание этих трех факторов, он не любил втройне. Но, тем не менее, периодически приходил туда в свободное от выполнения своих непосредственных обязанностей время, садился на высокий барный стул, облокачивался о стойку и наблюдал за игроками, неспешно потягивая фруктовый сок (свою нелюбовь к синтетическому алкоголю ему так и не удалось перебороть).

А все дело было в том (хотя Маккой отказывался сам себе в этом признаться), так вот, все дело было в том, что между бильярдными столами лавировал энсин Чехов в белоснежной рубашке и темно-серой жилетке под цвет глаз, добровольно взявший на себя роль маркера (естественно, в свободное от выполнения своих непосредственных обязанностей время). Он терпеливо посвящал новичков в тонкости правил игры, помогал игрокам вести подсчет очков, разрешал изредка возникавшие споры и объяснял девушкам, почему у них ничего не получается («Просто при движении кием вы опускаете локоть вниз, а кончик кия идет вверх, и у вас не получается нормально сделать удар. Рука должна двигаться параллельно полу», — и аккуратно придерживал за локоток, осторожно направляя руку.)

Многие члены экипажа ходили играть в бильярд лишь тогда, когда в бильярдной был энсин Чехов — компания роботизированного маркера их не вдохновляла. Леонард Маккой ходил смотреть на игроков в бильярд лишь тогда, когда в бильярдной был энсин Чехов, и старательно гнал из своей головы мысли о том, что на самом деле ходит посмотреть на энсина Чехова.

В тот вечер Маккой сидел на своем обычном месте у бара, лениво потягивал свой обычный фруктовый сок и по обыкновению наблюдал за Чеховым. Тот привычно сновал по залу, нигде не задерживаясь дольше, чем на пару минут, отказываясь от предложений пропустить стаканчик и равнодушно проходя мимо девушек в коротких форменных платьях, наклонявшихся над столом для удара ровно в тот момент, когда они оказывались в поле зрения Чехова.

Но вот Павел остановился у карамбольного стола, чтобы перекинуться парой слов со Споком — наверняка о стратегии и тактике игры в бильярд — и разговор грозил затянуться дольше, чем на две минуты. Боунс решил дать себе передышку и направился к репликатору за еще одной порцией сока. Репликатор, как назло, забарахлил, и когда Маккой таки отвоевал у него свой сок и обвел взглядом зал в поисках Чехова, оказалось, что энсина нет ни у карамбольного стола, ни, похоже, где бы то ни было еще в зале. В итоге доктор обнаружил Чехова сидящим у барной стойки на его, Маккоя, стуле.

— Забавно, — сказал ему Павел вместо приветствия, словно продолжая начатый разговор, от которого их оторвали, — как много может сказать о человеке предпочитаемая им разновидность бильярда.

— Да ну? — не поверил Маккой, усаживаясь на соседний стул и выдергивая из стакана с соком черную трубочку и легкомысленный пестрый зонтик.

— Вот, к примеру, пул. Обманчиво легкий. Небольшой стол, маленькие шары, крупные лузы, простые правила, половину которых при желании можно запросто проигнорировать. Идеальная игра для новичков. Большинство которых, кстати, так и остаются на начальной стадии и даже не подозревают, что и в пуле при желании можно стать мастером — потому что все не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд.

Маккой посмотрел на столы для пула, сосредоточенные в одной половине зала. Их было больше всего, и с самого начала эти столы облюбовала женская половина экипажа да несколько энсинов и младших лейтенантов мужского пола. Мужчин, впрочем, интересовала не столько игра в «восьмерку», сколько женская половина экипажа.

Чехов прекрасно это понимал и старался лишний раз в эту часть зала не наведываться — слишком велико было искушение поставить на место умников, старавшихся выпендриться своими познаниями в области игры в пул, которые на самом деле стремились к нулю. А нарываться Чехов не любил — его в бильярдную влекла исключительно любовь к игре, а не к женщинам. Да и поведение такое было недостойно маркера.

— А русский бильярд — это другое. Игра для настоящих мужчин. Думать, разумеется, приходится, это ведь бильярд, но иногда нужна и грубая мужская сила — стол большой, шары тяжелые. Но важна еще и точность, ведь луза ненамного меньше шара. На выходе имеем «мужскую» игру, куда женщины допускаются выборочно. Никто не запрещает, конечно, — сами побаиваются.

Около массивного двенадцатифутового стола стояли Кирк и Скотти в окружении болельщиков. Судя по напряженным лицам, борьба развернулась нешуточная. Капитан с угрюмым видом взирал на стол, в одной руке нервно сжимая кий, а другой — почесывая затылок, а лицо Скотти лучилось едва сдерживаемым ликованием. Ухура, стоявшая чуть позади Скотти, тоже была довольна: ей пообещали мастер-класс от победителя по окончании партии, и она очень надеялась, что победит не Кирк.

— Снукер — высший пилотаж. Большой стол, сложные правила. Нужно просчитывать действия на несколько ходов вперед, рассчитывать позиции и строить серии ударов. Некоторые говорят, что бильярд — это шахматы в движении. Больше всего это относится, пожалуй, к снукеру. Вот только в шахматах ходы делаются по очереди, а в снукере при благоприятных условиях и — что куда более важно — соответствующем умении можно сделать максимальный брейк, ни разу не подпустив противника к столу.

Единственный в зале стол для снукера обступили научники во главе со Споком, который, очевидно, решил изменить своему любимому карамболю. Они весьма бурно обсуждали сложившуюся на столе позицию, кто-то даже полез в падд, чтобы свериться с правилами. Спок стоял, вытянувшись в струнку, как королевский гвардеец: вместо автомата — кий, но лицо такое же непрошибаемое, а когда спорщики успокоились, вынес свой вердикт. Вообще-то, решением споров обычно занимался маркер, но для Спока можно было и сделать исключение.

— А какую разновидность предпочитаешь ты? — поинтересовался Маккой. Ему импонировало то, как Паша говорил о бильярде: вроде бы спокойно, но блеск в глазах выдавал его настоящие чувства. «Правда, парень в семнадцать лет не на бильярдный стол должен так смотреть...», — подумал Маккой и мысленно сам себя отругал: он-то давно уже ни на что и ни на кого так не смотрел, хотя возраст еще вполне позволял.

— Каждая прекрасна по-своему. Так что под настроение, — уклончиво ответил Чехов. — А вы?

— А я не люблю бильярд, — Маккой поставил полупустой стакан на стойку. От сока начинало мутить.

— Вот как, — Чехов улыбнулся, зачем-то пододвинул стакан к себе, но пить не стал. — Вы просто никогда не пробовали.

— И не собираюсь. Думаю, на этом корабле и без меня достаточно людей повернуты на бильярде.

— Не хотите быть одним из многих? — Павел задумчиво рассматривал стакан на свет.

— Просто — не хочу, — почти огрызнулся Маккой.

— Как знаете, — Чехов вернул стакан на место и встал со стула. — Но если все-таки решите попробовать — вы знаете, где меня найти.

— Буду иметь в виду.

— И кстати. На самом деле я люблю снукер. Но с вами мы можем начать с пула, — подмигнул Чехов и растворился в толпе играющих.

Доктор залпом допил сок, поморщился, как от алкоголя, и решительным шагом покинул бильярдную — чтобы не возвращаться туда в ближайшие две недели. Несколько дней подряд он был вечерами занят в лазарете, а потом его почему-то перестало тянуть в бильярдную. Да и энтузиазм всего экипажа начал потихоньку спадать — пропало ощущение новизны, так что вечера за игрой в бильярд теперь проводили только настоящие поклонники игры и те, кто все еще надеялся таким способом наладить личную жизнь.

А через две недели Чепел впорхнула в лазарет с утренним кофе для Маккоя и сногсшибательной новостью о вечернем снукерном поединке между капитаном и старпомом. Маккой, впрочем, эту новость такой уж сногсшибательной не счел.

— Спок его сделает, — сказал Маккой, отхлебнув кофе. — Это же ясно, как божий день.

— Капитан много тренировался, — возразила Кристина. — С Чеховым.

Второй глоток доктор так и не сделал. Помолчал пару секунд, потом наигранно-невозмутимым тоном заметил:

— Это только поможет немного оттянуть его поражение. Если Спок его вообще к столу подпустит.

— Подожди, Леонард, ты что, не веришь в то, что Кирк может победить? — недоверчиво спросила Кристина. — Вы же друзья. А Спока ты недолюбливаешь.

— Дружба — дружбой, а факты — фактами. Спок объективно сильнее, — пожал плечами доктор. — И, честно говоря, я не уверен, что энсин смог выдрессировать Джима.

— Так что, смотреть не пойдешь?

— Вряд ли.

— Ну, если что — начало в 20.00.

— Учту.

В 20.00 Маккой сидел в лазарете и травил бородатые анекдоты с дежурным медиком — доктором М'Бенгой. Вообще-то, дежурить должен был кто-то другой, но этот кто-то другой так хотел посмотреть на противостояние Кирка и Спока, что упросил М'Бенгу поменяться с ним дежурствами. М'Бенга, разделявший прохладное отношение Маккоя к бильярду, согласился, а Маккой закрыл на это глаза.

На пятнадцатом анекдоте интерком внезапно ожил, захрипел, откашлялся и заговорил голосом Ухуры.

— По многочисленным просьбам любителей бильярда, которым несение службы не позволяет лично присутствовать на этой беспрецедентной игре, мы начинаем прямую радиотрансляцию...

Маккой нервно щелкнул тумблером интеркома. Ухура продолжала вещать.

— Это же наверняка дело рук Скотти, — подмигнул М'Бенга, — так что вряд ли ты его отключишь до окончания матча.

— У человека должна быть возможность выбора, — проворчал Маккой.

— Она у тебя есть — весь вечер слушать Ухуру или пойти и посмотреть лично. Капитан наверняка хотел бы, чтобы его лучший друг был там.

Аргумент показался Маккою разумным, и через пятнадцать минут доктор уже стоял в толпе, окружившей бильярдный стол (на почтительном расстоянии — чтобы не мешать игрокам), и пытался следить за ходом игры. Правила Маккой так и не выучил, поэтому когда толпа восторженно ахнула, Кирк с победным видом отошел от стола, а Спок занял его место и нахмурил брови, он не понял, что случилось. Джим прервал серию — почему он радуется?

— Отыгрыш, доктор, — тихо сказали Маккою прямо в ухо откуда-то из-за спины. — Это называется отыгрыш.

Чехов стоял немного позади, очень близко, практически вплотную, прижатый к доктору толпой. Маккой даже не мог повернуть голову и посмотреть на него — оставалось только слушать, как Чехов объясняет:

— Капитан увидел, что не сможет результативно продолжить серию, поэтому отыгрался — увел биток в такое положение, из которого Споку тяжело будет сделать удар. Это называется поставить снукер.

— И что теперь?

— Либо коммандеру все же удастся сделать удар, либо он промахнется, получит штраф, и право удара снова перейдет к капитану.

— Твои штучки?

— В смысле?

— Ты его научил?

— Это основы, доктор. Не отвлекайтесь от игры, все пропустите.

Так они и простояли всю партию — Чехов комментировал игру на ухо Маккою, а доктор слушал, изредка кивая. Робот-маркер механическим голосом объявлял счет после каждого удара («Странно, почему он, а не Чехов?» — подумал Маккой). После особо удачных ударов зрители деликатно ахали, а Чехов снисходительно улыбался. Маккою казалось, что он эту улыбку чувствует спиной.

В ожесточенном противостоянии победу одержал все-таки Спок, но разрыв по очкам был не слишком большим. Соперники пожали друг другу руки, и зрители начали потихоньку расходиться: кто-то отправился праздновать в другую комнату отдыха, где была запланирована вечеринка, кто-то ушел спать в свою каюту, а кому-то пора было сменять на посту тех, кому пришлось слушать трансляцию по интеркому.

Спустя какое-то время в бильярдной остались только Чехов и Маккой. Павлу нужно было привести зал в порядок, а Леонарду... Доктор сам не знал, что он забыл в бильярдной, и мысленно сформулировал для себя единственное разумное объяснение: спать идти было рано, на вечеринку он не хотел, в лазарете дежурил М'Бенга, так почему бы и не остаться? Неразумных объяснений было больше, и ни одно из них Маккою не нравилось.

— Неплохая была игра, — сухо констатировал Чехов, развязывая галстук-бабочку и расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Бабочка осталась небрежно висеть на шее, и Маккою жутко захотелось ее сдернуть. — Хотел бы я ее судить.

— Кстати, а почему судил не ты, а... этот, — Маккой кивнул в сторону робота-маркера, застывшего около снукерного стола.

— Я тренировал капитана, — объяснил Чехов, выключая робота. — Так что с моей стороны было бы неэтично судить партию. И потом — кто бы тогда объяснял вам правила?

— А ты был уверен, что я приду?

— Конечно, я был уверен, — Чехов выудил из нагрудного кармана жилета мягкую тряпочку и с невозмутимым видом принялся протирать кий. — Это же было ясно, как божий день.

— Потому что играет Кирк?

— Потому что ты две недели меня избегал и тебе нужен был повод со мной пересечься, — Чехов закончил протирать кий, вернул тряпочку в нагрудный карман и, прищурившись, любовался лакированной поверхностью. — А теперь стоишь и смотришь на мою развязанную бабочку.

— Идиотская ситуация.

— На редкость.

— Удар ниже пояса.

— Ну что вы, доктор, какие удары ниже пояса, — рассмеялся Чехов. — Мы в бильярдной, не забывайте. Это отыгрыш.

Павел резким движением сдернул с шеи развязанную бабочку, подошел к Маккою почти вплотную и передал ему кий.

— Ваш удар. И не дай вам бог промахнуться.


End file.
